Just Kids
by CatBeist
Summary: John isn't coming home for Sam's birthday and Dean decides to take matter in his own hands and give his little brother a birthday he won't forget.


**A WeeChester story with some cuteness with our boys being young. Hope you like what you read and feel free to leave me comments, I am not perfect (probably far from it) and if I come up with more of these I would appreciate ****any kind words to what I could do different. Just some good words will also be nice :)**

* * *

**Just Kids**

"Dean?"

Sam was staring across the dinner table at his older brother who was skimming through the newspaper like their dad always did the few times he was home and joined the brothers for breakfast.

"What?"

Dean replied as he raised his head and looked over at his innocent little brother.

"You think dad will be home for my birthday?" He knew the answer but he'd been using all his hope and wishes trying to change facts and maybe, just maybe Dean had gotten a call today.

The blue eyes full of hope were almost hurting Dean's heart. They never celebrated birthdays the way any other families did, but the way Dean could see how much Sam wanted that to change, stuck him as a knife through the heart.

"I'm sorry, Sammy…" Dean said as soft as he could, hoping that his brother would understand. He wanted John to be home as well. He didn't want their dad to be away all the time hunting scary things no one else knew existed. Other families lived happy lives without hunting demons, why couldn't they?

Sam's lower lip started to tremble and his eyes slowly filled up with tears though the young boy tried his best to hold them back. He knew this. He knew that his dad wouldn't be home for his birthday. He knew they never really did celebrate other than a clap on the shoulder and the line "One year older kiddo, one year older!" If he was lucky John would bring home something, but he never expected anything. Still the hope was always there. Every year he got his hopes up.

"We could do something?" Dean said hoping that it might help Sam a bit.

"Really Dean?" Sam wiped his face trying to get the tears out of his eyes pretending that he was itching so that Dean wouldn't notice. It was a bad cover-up and Dean saw both the tears and the pretend itch, but he never said anything.

"Sure…"

"What, Dean?" Sam's excitement rose.

"Uhm…" Dean let his fingers run through his hair as he tried to come up with something smart. "It's a secret, Sammy, I'll tell you when the time comes." Dean folded the newspaper and got up to clean his plate.

Sam watched his brother walk by him and over to the sink while his mind worked through a few suspicions.

"You don't have a plan, do you, Dean?" The words were said blended with a disappointed sigh.

"Maybe I do… Maybe I don't, Sam… But there really is only one way to find out!" Dean started to grin. Good thing he was standing with his back against his brother. At least that way Sam might buy it.

"Okey dokey, Dean!" Sam leaped off the chair and rand up the stairs to his room. He really didn't care if his older brother had a plan now or not. Dean always came up with something and it was always fun.

_Heh, when will that boy grow out of saying "okey dokey" _Dean shook his head as he turned away from the sink.

"Heeeeey! You forgot to clean your plate!" Dean yelled up after Sam but it was too late.

One day and 13hours later the boys were sitting back to back hiding from scary creepy crawlers that had infested their home.

"This is the plan, and it's really important that you listen to me, Sammy" Dean said handing weapons over to his young brother.

"Copy that" Sam answered, his tone deadly serious.

"Copy that?" Dean said back, trying to keep himself from laughing.

"Yeah… they say that on TV, Dean… when they get a message and understand, they say 'copy that'."

"This isn't TV, Sammy… this is serious business."

"Okay, okay…Sorry…"

Both brothers were sitting silent for a few moments before Sam spoke again.

"So, what is it...?"

"What's what?"

"The plan Dean… you said this is the plan…"

"Oh… sorry… I'm as new to this demon fighting as you are kiddo." Dean almost laughed. "Okay… We need to get downstairs. There is one at the end of the stairs and we need to take it out before we try to get to the others."

"How do we do that?" Sam jumped in with his question.

"The first creep?"

"Yeah? How do we take him out so that the others won't hear us?"

Dean had to take a moment to figure out an answer. _Man, what is it with kids and their questions? What is it with Sam and the eye for details? Well at least he got some good qualities to add to the family business. _

"We could use the taser?" Dean said though it was just as much a suggestion as it was an answer. He had to sit and listen to Sam's reaction before he knew it was good enough.

"I think that is a great idea Dean… but… um…."

"What is it, Sam?"

"Dad won't let us use the taser will he?"

"Dad's not in charge now, Sam. And I know how to use it. You be the creep's distraction and I'll use the taser on him."

"You sure he won't be mad?"

"Yes, Sam. I am sure! Now back to the plan".

It took almost an hour for Dean to get the whole plan figured out and into Sam's head. And with all of Sam's questions and worries it wasn't an easy job.

"Are you coming?" Dean stopped crawling and looked behind him. The Winchester brothers were crawling towards the stairs.

"Yup, still here, Dean."

"Good! Now you have to go first… Crawl down the stairs, though don't get caught and don't slide down, cus head first into the floor won't do any good for that head of yours."

Sam crawled up besides Dean. They shared a look and a nod before Sam continued towards the stairs and started to get down the first obstacle. Dean crawled to the edge of the stairs and watched as his brother struggled not to loose his grip and slide straight down. It wouldn't be fun to explain to their dad that he messed up Sam's head by sending him down the stairs. Dean grinned and watched as his brother finally had made it all the way down.

At the signal of thumbs up from Sam, Dean threw the taser down rolled in a ball of sheets. He wasn't going to try and get down the stairs head-first with a taser in his hands. That would be insane.

"Here, Dean." Sam whispered as Dean joined on the floor. He was holding the taser pointed at Dean.

"Wow, kiddo. Please don't point that thing at me. Don't you know you always hand over a weapon with the handle towards the one that you're giving it too?"

"No?" Sam shrugged and turned the taser around. "… But you live and learn." He said with a grin that infected his older brother faster than the speed of light.

"True kiddo!" Dean took the taser. "Now… you go be a distraction to the creep."

Sam started to move forward to the corner of the hallway but he suddenly stopped.

"What?" Dean whispered after him.

"What do I do?"

"Cause a distraction?" Dean whispered as loud as he could.

"But HOW?"

"I don't know? Throw your socks at it?" Dean laughed internally. _Any creepy crawler would fall to the ground if they got a sniff of Sam's socks. _

Sam frowned but continued. He crawled all the way past the creep staying as close to the wall as he could. He needed to get to the other side of the hall if he was going to throw his socks and not be beaten up before Dean could tackle that creep. _Socks… I don't think Dad has ever used his socks for anything else other than to keep his feet warm on a hunt. _

Sam turned around and signaled to Dean again. Dean signaled back that he was ready whenever Sam was, and before he knew it he heard a small thump of something soft hitting something in front of him and seconds later he saw a rolled up pair of black Spiderman socks fall to the floor.

He had no time to lose. He jumped the creep and tased it until it fell to the floor not moving, and then he tased it some more just for the fun of it. He took the hat it had been wearing and put it over its face.

"Nighty night sleepyhead." Dean rose to his feet and looked over at his younger brother who had been carefully watching in excitement at every move Dean had made. The thrill in the young boy's face was obvious to anyone inside a miles radius.

Dean moved slowly towards the entrance into the living room. This is where the real challenge was. He signaled some strange and most likely made up hand signals to his brother that was now sitting on the other side of the entrance.

Sam looked confused. Dean's hands were all over the place and he really didn't understand more than a fraction of it. _What? Four… two… seven… one? Man, I don't get any of this, Dean? _Sam shrugged as he raised his arms doing a signal anyone could understand, 'I don't get what the hell you are trying to say'.

Dean stared at his brother and sighed before he did the whole routine once more only slower. He had explained it all upstairs so it shouldn't be that hard to understand.

_Four creeps, then two creeps… then one more creep? Holy… how can two kids kick seven creepy asses… _Sam stared to laugh.

"What?" His brother mimed the words.

"I just thought something funny?" _Creepy asses… that sounded stupid. _

"Sam?" Dean tried to make contact with his giggling and distracted brother. "Sam!"

Finally Dean got his brothers attention and got him to focus on the task. _My god his attention span doesn't cover much. Introducing my brother; The goldfish._

From each side of the entrance the brothers crawled into the black room. When it was action time they had to act fast and they had to do it right. If they did anything wrong, they would be Creep's Night Snack and that was not an option.

They snuck up behind two out of the four Creeps that was located around the living room dinner table. Simultaneously they grabbed the shoulders of the two creeps and got them on their backs. One punch and they were out. The brothers looked at each other and shared an air high-five before they moved to the other side of the table and took the two other creeps out.

Dean heard his little brother let out a whimper and crawled over to him.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" He put his hand on Sam's shoulder to comfort him.

"I hit my hand… it hurt's but I'll be fine." Sam assured his older brother.

"You're not really supposed to hit…" Dean looked around the room. "…Forget it. Shall we continue to kick some Creepy ass?"

Sam smiled, _hah, creepy ass… _Dean didn't understand what was so amusing to his brother but he didn't bother asking either. With Sam it really could be anything from something that actually was funny to a grey rock.

Dean motioned Sam to follow him behind the end of the couch before they were supposed to take out the rest of the Creeps. Dean placed himself in a sitting position and waited for Sam to get up next to him.

"So, how are we doing?" Sam asked looking expectantly up at his brother.

"Hey… We're Winchesters. We were born to do this… how do you think we're doing?" Dean grinned and lifted his hand for another high-five.

"I think we kick ass!" Sam whispered almost too loud and met his brother's high-five. "You know, Dean… This is the coolest birthday ever!"

"It's not over yet. We still got three left. I'll take out the Glowy Creep, and you need to do take a double take-down once the Glowy is dead."

Dean pulled out his gun and loaded it.

"But I want to shoot Dean…"

"Sorry squirt… This is a job for the pro's."

"But… but…."

"Sam… get ready, I'm shooting."

Dean lifted his gun and aimed for the Glowy Creeps sore sport? As he was ready to pull the trigger Sam tapped his shoulder. Dean lowered the gun and faced Sam.

"What?"

"How will I take them down?"

"Use your weapons, Sam!"

"What weapons Dean? You only gave me cookies!"

"They ARE your weapons Sam! The Creeps… are… allergic…"

"Um…."

"Sam just throw the cookies at them and they'll die… okay?"

"Okay…" This really didn't make sense but he trusted his brother. At least he had gotten to practice with Dad at few times so he had to know something.

Once again Dean lifted the gun and aimed towards the Glowy Creep. His finger barely touching the trigger and his focus was optimal. Seconds before he was about to press the trigger Sam once again tapped his shoulder.

"What now?"

"I ate them…" Sam put on the puppy eyes and looked up at his brother.

"You ate what?" Dean frowned.

"The cookies… I ate them?"

Dean did his best to keep himself from cracking up. So okay maybe his brother wasn't old enough to go hunting yet but this was just stupid.

"You ate the weapons?"

"I'm sorry Dean… I got hungry?" Sam shrugged and raised both his brows looking more innocent than a girl scout selling cookies.

"Promise you won't eat them?" Dean pulled out two square sandwich cookies with chocolate filling and held them in front of his brother.

Sam tried to take them but Dean pulled them away.

"Oh no you don't… promise first. I won't be Creep Food just cus you're hungry."

"M'kay…" Sam hesitated but agreed and got the cookies.

"Can I lick the chocolate off?" Sam asked.

"No! Sam!"

"But… if I split them up I could get to lick the chocolate AND I would get double up cookie power?" The smart-ass grin on Sam's face was priceless at this moment and Dean had to bite his teeth not to break down laughing at his brothers silly ideas.

"Sam, come on… I'll feed you cookies till you explode later, just c'mon… let's do this."

Sam nodded a 'fine' and got ready with one cookie in each hand ready to throw them at the cookie allergic Creeps on the other side of the room just as soon as Dean got the Glowy Creep out of the way.

plop Nothing happened.

Sam turned and looked at Dean who just shrugged and raised his gun again.

plop Still nothing.

Sam crawled back beside Dean.

"This doesn't work." Dean said looking at Sam who for once were ready for action and not distracted by chocolate filling.

"Can I try?" Sam asked looking hopefully at Dean.

"Sure… why not." _What could possible happen… well he could hit and make me look like a fool, but other than that… pretty much nothing. Though I don't want to look like a fool… What the heck… he won't hit… He couldn't hit earth with a ball if he tried too… _

plopzapp

To both Winchesters surprise the Glowy Creep was stone dead and stopped glowing half a second after Sam had pressed the trigger. He looked up at Dean who just stared back at him.

"Dean, GO GO GO!" Sam yelled out loud as Dean leaped over from behind the couch throwing cookies like there were no tomorrow at the last two creeps. He plunged into the seats in the couch before he bounced onto the floor.

"Aaaaouch."

"You okay, Dean?" Sam jumped up from behind the end of the couch and walked over to his brother.

"Yeah… I'm fine… just didn't calculate the bounce and floor into my brilliant plan." Dean smiled up at his brother. "Did we get them all?" He asked.

"Dude… we're Winchesters… what do you think?"

"I think we kicked some Creep Ass!" Dean answered as he held up his hand for Sam to high-five.

The sound of the front door followed by something big hitting the floor silenced the brothers' moment of achievement. Their eyes met and they both whispered 'uh oh' simultaneously.

Bodies paralyzed, their eyes got slowly aimed towards the living room opening in an anticipation of what might walk through.

"DEAN? SAM? WINCHESTER?" A deep voice roared threw the whole house and only seconds later the light came on.

"Dad?" Dean's voice trembled as he saw the shape of his father. _He wasn't supposed to be home. Man we totally trashed this place… Yikes._

Sam's eyes lit up and without any thought to the mess around him his feet ran as fast as they possible could over to his father and into his arms giving him the best hug he could ever give as John lifted him up.

"Heeeey kiddo!"

_Man I hope Sam will save me now… Dad can't be mad at us on Sam's birthday, right? _Dean thought to himself still a little worried about what would be said about the mess.

"You came home!" Sam looked into his father's eyes and smiled before he gave him another hug.

"It's your birthday kiddo… couldn't stay away!" John smiled as his eyes glanced around the room.

"Now tell me…" John started.

_Here it comes_, Dean thought.

"…How in any sane world did you guys manage to knock down all the clothes in the hallway? All the chairs in here… and even break one of them? And have you guys been using the toy gun to shoot at the TV?"

Both boys looked innocently around themselves bringing out their best puppy eyes they had.

"…And there is cookie crumbs all over this place… even in the stairs… the hallway… the cabinets? What have you guys been doing? Have you guys completely lost it or something?" John couldn't do anything but to let out a little smile that eased Dean as he was getting to his feet thinking he was off the hook for now.

John let Sam down. "And why don't you have any socks on, boy? Do you want to catch a cold?"

Sam looked down at his bare feet and then over at Dean who signed him to keep his pie hole shut, so he did.

"Think we need to wash the chocolate off your hands kiddo… and then it's bed time for you." Dean walked over to his brother and gave him a clap on his shoulder accompanied by a welcome home smile at his dad.

"But dad? I want to stay with dad!"

"Listen to your brother, Sam… I'll be here in the morning. You'll get some rest and I'll be up to tuck you in okay?"

Sam nodded and walked with Dean upstairs.

John walked out of Sam's room and closed the door. He looked into Dean's but he didn't see his eldest boy in his bed. He noticed a dim light downstairs and walked down to find his son slowly and as silently as he could trying to clean up the worst mess.

"Dean?"

Dean jumped and turned at his dad.

"Yeah…"

John just stared at his boy and smiled

"I'll clean it up dad…"

"No, Dean… Leave it."

Dean looked up at his father with a frown on his face.

"I'll do it in the morning, Dean… But can you answer me something?"

John lifted up one of the chairs around the table and sat himself down motioning for his son to sit on his lap.

"Sure…?" Dean moved towards his dad.

"What where you doing?"

"Playing that we were fighting bad things like you do, dad." Dean jumped up in John's lap.

"So the clothes… the chairs… the TV… the shelf?"

"All bad Creeps dad…" Dean smiled and rested his head on his father's chest. It had been a long day and he was exhausted.

"You guys really had your hands full huh?"

They sat silent like this for a moment before John asked another question.

"And the cookies?"

"Weapons… The Creeps are allergic… though Sammy ate a few… that 's why there are crumbs everywhere..." Dean said and laughed, and John couldn't do anything more than to join in. There were far too few of these pure good moments in the Winchester family that he could afford to miss one.

"What about Sam's socks?"

Dean cracked up and almost fell out of John's lap by this question.

"Uhm…heh… Sam threw them at the hallway Creep to distract it before I took it out."

"Man those socks would work wonders on any demon I'm sure." John said and laughed out loud.

After a few minutes of getting their breath back after their laugh kick they got from Sam's feet, John kissed his son goodnight on his forehead and watched him step up the steps to his room.

"Hey, Dean… are you boys okay?"

Dean stopped and looked down at his dad. Yeah so they were a lot on their own. So he had to take care of his brother not just a day here and there but a lot of days and even on big days, and he was the one who had to explain to Sammy why daddy couldn't come home.

"We're Winchesters dad… what do you think?" Dean said and smiled a smile telling John the truth: _'we get by dad…don't worry… we get by'._

**-end-**

* * *

**Time for that review right? Thanks for reading.**

**- Beist **


End file.
